만족 (Satisfaction)
by crazy.botch
Summary: Written as fill for the frostironprompt: "Loki Vibrator". {goo.gl/pFZfC — Story can also be read there.}
1. manjok — satisfaction

만족 / _Satisfaction_| Loki Laufeyson / Tony Stark (FrostIron) | NC-17 / M {Mostly Smut, Slight Romance. | 1,429 words / 7,896 characters

_I've not witten in nearly four years and I'm of course rather rusty in all departments, smut included. However, I couldn't pass up the offer to write a story about my two favourite people alongside the prompt of "Loki + vibrator". Almost immediately I had an idea and alongside blasting the GazettE, writing it seemed only natural. I do apologize right off the bat for any horrible spelling errors, grammatical errors, or any forms of typos. I did go through it several times to see if I made mistakes, but I couldn't see any, so if you catch a mistake, please feel free to tell me all about it. Uhm, this is also my first Marvel based fic ever, so I apologize if it's bloody rubbish. Thank you for reading, especially if you managed to read through this note without going, "Bloody hell, get to the point mate or bugger off." — Reviews and favs are totally awesomesauce and following isn't necessary._

— sincerely, `crazy.{botch}.

* * *

It had been nearly a month and a half since Loki had been in the company of the current object of his attention, _Tony Stark_, and needless to say the time spent away from the other was weighing heavily on him. He could feel the tenseness in every crevice of his body, the urge to have that annoying voice filling his senses as they bantered or when the doors closed and that voice dropped an octave or two, whispers of promise and groans of encouragement. Rolling over in _their _bed, he shuddered slightly and released a soft breath as his mind reminded him of the last encounter he had with the mortal, the feeling of Tony's warm mouth trailing along the length of his body, keeping to the promise made of tasting and worshiping every single bit of skin possible. He was reminded of how warm Tony's mouth was wrapped around his cock, long eyelashes fluttering against tanned cheeks before that piercing gaze fixed on him. He remember the feeling of that small smirk against his cock as Tony's tongue and mouth rendered him powerless and turned him in a writhing and needy mess.

His eyes fluttered open when he felt that familiar roll of arousal roll up his body and he rolled unto his back, trailing his hands up and down the length of his own body. He imagined it was Tony's hands caressing him, soothing him until he was pliant enough to take all the pleasure that Tony could and would give him. His eyes fluttered closed again as he peeled off his shirt, tossing it inelegantly across the room and going back to running his hands along his body. He whimpered Tony's name into the air as a finger teased his sensitive nipples. Rolling the hardened nubs between his fingers, he gasped and arched. His pants were getting uncomfortably tight and he quickly divested the annoying article of clothing, leaving him clad in black boxer briefs. Blindly reaching out, he gripped the drawer and nearly ripped it from the nightstand as he opened it, grabbing a few things and depositing them on the bed. Settling comfortably on the bed again, he went back to teasing himself, lithe hands running up and down his body only to have the heel of his palm rubbing small teasing circles against his eagerly growing erection.

He gasped and writhed on the bed, whining out Tony's name and drawing out his pleasure just as the other would. He twitched and arched before finally removing the offending boxer briefs. He was still focused on the imagery in his head, his hand gripping his leaking cock and pressing his thumb against the slit, circling and spreading his pre-cum. He imagined it was Tony's hand, working and teasing him. The calloused hands feeling far more magnificent on his cock than his own hand and as he flicked his wrist just a bit, he eyes flew open in bliss. Speeding up the pace of his strokes, he found himself rocking into his fist, unable to stop the moans of _his _mortal's name that escaped his lips.

He could taste the fire building on the back of his tongue he, with more reluctance than he should have when it came to pleasing himself, slowed his hand until he was whining once against, desperate for that intense pleasure from a few moments ago. He forced himself to pull away from his cock, panting harshly to regain his breath as he reached for the items he had grabbed from the drawer. Gaining a normal breathing pattern, he glanced up before smiling slyly.

"Jarvis, please record this and send it to Anthony when I'm finished."  
"As you wish, Mr. Laufeyson."

The sound of whirring made him break out into a wide grin before he winked at the camera, licking his lips. He turned his attention back to the items and sucked in a soft breath as he ran a long finger up and down the thick toy, his body shivering as he remembered when Tony had first given it him along with a small remote and told him that it would be a damn near perfect replacement for him if ever he could not be their to satisfy Loki's needs. He hadn't needed to use the toy before now and he suddenly realized what Tony meant. As his fingers trailed along the familiar protruding veins, he shuddered again when the realization hit him. Tony had created him a toy that was identical to the other's cock, down to the thick vein on the underside of Tony's cock that would pulse whenever his tongue was pressed flat against it as the other's orgasm ripped through him. And _damn_if that thought didn't go straight to his already leaking cock.

Getting on his hands and knees and closing his eyes once again, he ran his tongue along the underside of the toy, groaning immediately at how realistic it felt. He could feel how hard Tony must've been in order to create the toy and he licked his way up the length of the toy, his tongue swirling around the tip; the flat of his tongue pressing where he knew Tony's leaking slit would be. He hummed, having the taste of the other on the back of his tongue as he relaxed his throat and slowly took in more of the toy. Bobbing his head slowly, tongue swirling and slicking the toy, he reached aimlessly for the small bottle. Not ceasing his actions, he popped open the the bottle and coated his fingers generously in the cool gel.

Giving the gel some time to warm up before pressing them against his entrance, he nearly choked on the cock in his mouth as the feeling made him jump slightly. Drawing back briefly, he swallowed down the toy again, his cheeks hollowing harshly as he slid a finger into himself, gasping around the toy and spreading his knees apart. He drew away from the toy again as he began to stretch himself, the pleasure shooting up his back leaving him panting and gasping in pleasure. His tongue ran up and down the toy as he slid another finger into himself, scissoring the two fingers inside himself, stretching and preparing himself for the toy.

A curl of his fingers had him throwing his head back, his eyes flying open and pupils blown wide in bliss. He buried his face in the bed, as he worked his fingers against that spot, rocking back against the rough pace of his fingers. He groaned into the pillow and, with much reluctance, raised his head and moaned loudly. He was getting close again, just from his fingers and he again slowed his ministrations to stop to fend off the need to orgasm. Panting softly, he slide his fingers out of himself and he felt himself _twitch _with how empty he suddenly was.

He rose into a kneeling position, his ass pressing against the tip of the toy and making sure to face the camera before he slowly lowered himself down onto the toy. His head titled back and his lips parted as he bottomed out, pausing to give himself time to adjust to the thickness and length he hadn't experienced in nearly a month. He slowly rose before lowering himself onto the toy again, his lips parting in a loud groan. He repeated the action before setting a pace: fast and hard. His moans grew in fever and pitch as he angled himself in a way that left the toy striking his prostate with every thrust. He was babbling unintelligibly at this point, whimpers of _More!_ and _Anthony _escaping his lips.

He was already so far gone that when the sensations of vibrations finally registered, his back was arched completely and a hand was wrapped firmly around his cock, stroking himself in pace and time with the toy. Soundless moan, needy gasps, and broken pleads were what he was deduced to. He beyond strung out and with a final, simultaneous stroke and thrust, his body went completely taut and his lips parted in a soundless moan, his orgasm ripped through him, coating his hand and the sheets in his come. He rode out his orgasm until it was too much for him and he nearly toppled to the bed completely sated.

He glanced over at the camera as he slowly slid the toy out of him and raised his soiled hand to mouth, licking off the mess before grinning coyly and speaking through a wrecked voice. "_Come home soon, Anthony._"


	2. reviews, responses, and teasers

_So I've returned to this little page with reviews and my reponses to them. Can I take a moment to just squee at how bloody amazing you lot are? **45 favs?** How is that even a thing? I think it's terribly rubbish, but you guys enjoyed. And that is thoroughly just...mind-blogging and humbling to me as a writer who seems to have no self confidence in their art. So I thank you all. I know not all of you posted a review, so I wanted to say my thanks to those 45 favours and those 7 followers who may have or may not have said something, you guys really are precious. _

_My apologies for sounding like I just won an award. But seriously, the response (even if smal compared to others) is lovely. Makes me want to write more for you all. Now onto the reviews and responses. And if you make it all the way to the end, you'll get a nice little gift from me._

— sincerely, **`crazy.{botch}**.

* * *

**maliceofhumansacrifice:** _Hahaha, I want to see Tony's reaction. I bet it'd be epic.  
_ ► Well, I was in the process of writing a reaction sequel, but I didn't like where it was heading so I just stopped writing it. I suppose I could go back and retry. Is there anything in particular you would like to see?

**survivor girl1:** _I want to see Tony's reaction. Pronto.  
_ ► Oh gosh. Demanding, aren't ya? I love reviews like this, tbh. But again, I'll see if I can come up with something good.

**Lazy Kitty Hyuu :** _This was really erotic and delicious. I loved every word. I would LOVE to see another fic with Tony's reaction and what happens when he gets home.  
_► Well, I'm glad you loved it, m'dear. The fact that you used delicious as a word to describe is just the cherry atop this lovely cake.

**shucky motherfucky :** _jeSUS UH OKAY_  
_ THAT'S ONE WAY TO GET SOMEONE TO COME HOME QUICKER DAMN LOKI_  
_ that was hot and the absolute opposite of rubbish omgI want to see Tony's reaction. Pronto.  
_► Hahahaha. This review was one that just made me giggle uncontrollably when reading it. I'm glad you liked it, love.

**TheGirlWithAThousandNames:** _Holy CRAP, that was amazing! Easily one of my favorites, I believe. Well done!  
_► Oh, this is lovely. I'm glad you liked it so and it ended up being one of your favourites. ;A;

**SoraOokami12:** _Loved it!  
_► Thank you!

**Loki'dWendy:** _*Cough* Well... I'm sure that got him home a lot sooner than he intended to be.  
_► Well, we'll just have to see, right? Or maybe I should just leave up to your imagination(s).

**Shelk:** _I imagine the man choke on his coffee,trying to sneak peek at his phone during a violent blushing as he demanded a ticket home, redialing the phone the same second he could control his speech again.  
_► I must admit, I can definitely see this being a thing as well.

* * *

Now if you've read all the way down to this point, I love your faice. And to prove my love for your faice, I decided to post the original sequel. This is the chapter that got written, but then quickly scrapped do to the idea of it not clicking and it just seeming to be all over the place and no where close to what I want. Again, I may attempt this again, but we'll see. In the meantime, enjoy the tease.

— sincerely, **`crazy.{botch}**.

* * *

As board members and various other important people filed out of the large meeting room, only one man remained and it wasn't until the last person exited the room that Tony finally let his head fall to the large, maplewood desk that he was seated at and he sighed softly. He was exhausted, annoyed, and completely over the fuckery that came with having to kiss the asses of undeserving twits and overbearing board members who dared to question his genius. It was a long month and a half (actually it was one month, ten days, five hours, and twenty minutes..._yes, he was keeping track_—whatever) and he ached to return home.

He ached to surround himself in the coffee that only his home could provide him with, the tech in workshop, but most important, he missed being surrounded by the tight heat of _his_God of Mischief. It was horrible being away from the other male, both for the entirely too amusing banter, wordfucking thing they did and how the other male's lean body was laid out pliant for him, the other's need for his touch so damn obvious.

He groaned softly and knocked his head against the desk repeatedly, now wasn't the time to think about fucking Loki, he needed to get back to his hotel room and start working on something that would be enough to get everyone off his back for another year or two. He doubted that he could be away from Loki for such a long time again and as he rose from the desk to gather his things, he vowed that next time he'd drag the God with him so that they both, especially him, would never have to go without each other's bodies.

Sliding on his jacket, he grabbed his bag and made his way towards the door, making sure that everything was in proper order before he stepped out and made his way to the elevator. As soon as he stepped into the elevator and the doors closed, he found himself resting his head against the clear glass wall of the elevator and sighing softly, his eyes closing in slight exhaustion. A loud ping made him open his eyes and he straightened himself up before the doors of the elevator could fully open. Once the doors opened, he stepped into the lobby and made his way to the exit, smiling when there was already a car waiting for him.

"Mr. Stark...your chariot awaits you," and with that he let out his first genuine laugh in hours, courtesy of Happy.  
"Why thank you Mr. Hogan, I'm quite pleased that you managed to arrive here in a timely fashion this time."  
"That was once sir and it is hardly my fault that you are absolute shit at giving directions that us 'non-geniuses' can understand."  
"Well then, that means you should try to achieve the goal of reaching my level, no?" he felt the tension wash away from his body at the playful bantering that he engaged in with Happy as he slid into the car.

As the door shut behind him, he rested his head against the tinted windows and seemed to sink into the seat. He was seconds away from falling into a comfortable sleep when a vibration against his thigh made him jump just a bit. Regaining his normal breathing pattern and his composure, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Sir, I have a message for you from Master Loki and it's urgent. I do recommend that you plug in headphones for this particular message," JARVIS alerted him and Tony found himself missing the feeling of having JARVIS all around him as he reached for a pair of headphones.

He glanced up briefly and silently thanked Happy for automatically putting up the partition's window and giving him the privacy he needed. Plugging in the headphones and tapping a few keys on his phone, the sight he was greeted with made him once again silently thank the gods above for Happy and his instinctive perfection. Pressing play on the video message, he shifted a bit to get comfortable. The camera came into focus and he found his mouth watering immediately. The sight of Loki's lean, yet beautiful masculine body bared for him, cock hard and arching as the bastard winked and licked his lips sent a jolt of pleasure down Tony's spine and his mouth ran dry.

He finally drew his eyes away from the body that he remembered so vividly to glance at the object that he noticed out of the corner of his eyes. He watched as Loki eyed what he recognized as the vibrator he molded if the other was ever desperate enough for him and couldn't have him. The small area suddenly seemed hotter to Tony and he one handedly tugged off his jacket and undid his tie. He shuddered along with Loki as the other trailed a finger along the underside the toy, trailing that long lithe finger along the vein of the toy.

He barely registered the fact that he was palming the front of his pants, biting his lips to stifle the soft groans of pleasure that threatened to escape his lips. He gripped his clothed cock as he watched Loki get on hands and knees and _damn_, that sight alone was enough to get Tony far harder than he thoguht was humanly possible and his lips curled into a slight growl as he watched Loki swallow down that toy as if it were his cock, the images of Loki taking him deep in his throat, taking it all greedily was sending Tony's mind on a whirlwind of intense want and lust.

A soft knocking on the partition window was enough to make him pause the video, long enough to fix himself up, hiding his erection as best as he could before taking a deep breath and grabbing his stuff as the doors open. He grunted softly as he steeped out of the car, refusing to pay Happy's slightly smug grin any attention.

"I take it Mr. Laufeyson has sent you something to make these next couple days incredibly unbearable for you and your..._friend_?"  
"I'm baffled at how is it that you can't say cock, yet you've seen me in and out of the cars you'v edriven with people all over me and hard-ons hard enough to cut cocaine?" he asked, chuckling softly when the other flushed just a bit. "Anyway...you would be right. The bastard. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going up to my room to finish this video, wank, call my boyfriend, wank some more and then promptly pass out. Hopefully in that order. Have a good night, Happy."

He didn't wait for an answer before heading into the lavish hotel and making a beeline for the elevator. He shifted slightly as he waited for the elevator, his hardness pressing against the fabric of his boxer briefs and rubbing against his slacks. He bit his lip again to stifle a groan and let out an audible sigh as the elevator arrived, his sigh turning into a slight scowl when he realized that the elevator wouldn't be empty before he stepped inside and making his way over to a corner. Paying no attention to the people around him and knowing he had a long way to go before getting to a room (hey, don't fucking judge him, okay? he had a thing for heights), he leaned against the elevator wall and resumed watching the video.

Glancing around briefly, he lowered his gaze to the video and nearly choked on his own spit, instead coughing apologetically and clearing his throat before staring at the screen, wondering when Loki had managed to get a finger in himself. He watched as Loki prepped himself while coating the toy in his saliva, the angling of the camera giving him the perfect view of both activites and he shuddered slightly, shifting on his feet yet again as he felt the bite of pleasure coursing up and down his body.

Loki didn't take long to prepare himself and Tony swore it was one of the perks of being a God. However, he knew that Loki knew that one of the things that Tony going the most was watching him prepare himself for Tony's cock and was using that information to his advantage. The next few minutes were a blur to Tony, his attention focused primarily on Loki kneeling above the toy, his ass pressing against the tip before implaing himself on the toy. He took in the sight of the God, body curving perfectly and head thrown back as cries of his name left for pretty lips and ached to be buried deep in the God instead of the toy.


End file.
